1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a magnetic-push slide cover driving device, which is able to lower frictional resistance against the operation and minimize the wear of the components. Also, the magnetic-push slide cover driving device is able to provide push aid force for the slide cover.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the current market, various slide cover structures have been developed and applied to different electronic devices. For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 1328088 discloses a slide module and a portable electronic device adopting the slide module. The slide module includes a fixed system and a movable system. A fixed frame is fixedly connected to the fixed system and a movable frame is fixedly connected to the movable system. Two reverse hook sections are disposed on two sides of the fixed frame. The lateral edges of the movable frame are fitted and received in the reverse hook sections, whereby the movable system can be moved relative to the fixed system between a first position and a second position.
In the above structure, the hook sections of the fixed frame are in face contact with the lateral edges of the movable frame. Therefore, there is a greater friction between these components to affect the sliding movement thereof. To solve this problem, a proper gap is generally preserved between the hook sections of the fixed frame and the lateral edges of the movable frame to reduce the frictional resistance against the sliding movement. Such structure is practically applicable to a small-size electronic product such as cellular phone, handheld game machine and personal digital assistant (PDA). However, such structure can be hardly applied to a large-size electronic product such as a laptop computer or a tablet computer. This is because the movable system will have a heavier weight and it is necessary to move the movable system through a longer distance. When applying a push force to one single side of the movable system, the movable system is very likely to be biased. This will affect the smoothness of the sliding movement of the movable system. In some more serious cases, the movable system may be stuck with no possibility of moving. This will shorten the lifetime of the product and increase the ratio of defective products.
Therefore, it has become a topic how to more conveniently operate the movable system (slide cover mechanism) in accordance with the requirement of humanization without affecting the function of the product.